


lean on me

by eggs4breakfast



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, Teen Angst, a lil internalized homophobia but honestly more emotional repression than anything, best ship trope methinks, childhood friends to enemies to friends to lovers, i guess this could double as a character analysis, lesbian sasha rights!, sasha's lil thoughts post-toad tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggs4breakfast/pseuds/eggs4breakfast
Summary: Sasha knew things. How to work people, make them adore you, keep them in awe of you. Knowing things and using what she knew was like her whole thing. But she didn’t know this.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sasha Waybright, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to sleep then thought, how did sasha feel after waking up very much alive and realizing how she will very much have to see her ex-best friend again?
> 
> i do not own amphibia pls do not let the mouse sue me

It felt like her brain was trying violently to free itself from the confines of her skull. Everything was bleary, and she felt a bit out of her body. She could feel wet ground beneath her, so this definitely was not her bed at home. The thought that she may have died and gone to heaven crossed her mind, and she sat up quickly, desperately trying to force her body to cooperate.

“She’s awake!” A shadowy figure engulfed her in a hug.

So, it turns out she hadn’t died and gone to heaven. This was hell. As her eyes adjusted and she came face to face with a teary-eyed Braddock. Her cracked lips formed a weak smile, and before she knew it, Percy also wrapped her in a hug too.  Her heart swelled. They liked her. They really liked her.

“Thanks, guys.” She croaked. 

Grime saddled up beside her, expressions flickering between concern and relief. She didn’t even know he had the range. 

“Good to see you recovering, Lieutenant. You spent five days drifting in and out.” Grime said. 

She looked at her feet. Five whole days?? She took a deep breath.

“I’m not sure I remember a lot. Everything’s kinda all clashing in my brain right now.” She replied. 

What she wanted to do was to lie her aching body back down, but she was here and alive now and had a job to do. 

“Where’s everyone else?” She asked, shifting her weight uncomfortably on the solid ground. 

Grime averted his eyes, and Percy sighed. “It’s just the four of us. Everyone else left.” 

Sasha closed her eyes. Breathe in 2, 3, 4. Breathe out 2, 3, 4. Okay, okay, think solutions, not freak outs. “We’re all we need.” She answered. Percy burst into big, round tears. She and Braddock rubbed his back while Grime stood looking awkward and a little peeved.

“Let’s focus on what’s here and what we have. Do we have provisions? Weapons?” She asked.

Braddock thought briefly then said, “Weapons, yes. Provisions, as in food? Not really.” 

Sasha set about delegating, sending Percy and Braddock out for non-poisonous food items and water. With only Grime around, she felt she could lay back on the ground. She closed her eyes.

“Do you? Do you have any memory of what happened at all?” Grime asked. 

Sasha rubbed her temples. “I think I got thrown off a tower because of Hopadiah Plantar?” She grumbled.  She heard Grime shifting. 

She opened her eyes and sat up a little. “What? What happened?” 

“So, you don’t remember Anne?” He asked. 

Feast, swords, box, Hop Pop, cliff. Sasha flushed a deep red. She stood up immediately, tottering on her feet a little and opened her mouth, then closed it. She walked out of the tent, nails digging into her palms. Anne, Anne, Anne. How could she forget? Anne, who was starting to see right through her. She found herself at a creek and fell onto her knees to splash water on her face. She was spinning out of control. Breathe in 2, 3, 4. Breath out 2, 3, 4. 

She looked at her reflection. Her hair hung limply in a loosening ponytail, her under eyes were puffy dark circles, her lips were begging for chapstick, and on her left cheek sat a thin stubborn scar. She touched it gently, then pressed a little harder and felt a small twinge of pain. Emotions began to swirl in her. Anne always did that to her. Things were supposed to be simple, like back in elementary school. She splashed at her reflection in anger. 

While Sasha had been worrying about getting her friends out and wondering how they were surviving in that foreign and dangerous wilderness, trying to choke down insect gruel, building trust and respect from her cramped jail cell, Anne had new people. Or frogs. Or frog people? Freople? Freeple? Either way, they were her replacement, and they were so much better. It was ridiculous to be jealous of some frogs. This world and its consequences and rules don’t apply to her. This wasn’t real life. But she couldn’t help the sinking feeling that Anne was gone forever. She didn’t need her anymore. 

She buried her face in her hands, thinking about what she said at the tower. She wished she’d just become a flatty pancake instead. Okay, that was kinda morbid, but still. She flopped back down beside the creek and rolled her head in her hands. She straightened up and strengthened her resolve. Anne had made her choice, and Sasha had clearly made hers. Sasha would cover up her tracks. Draw lines in the sand. She could get out of here on her own since Anne didn’t need her anymore. She didn’t need Anne. 

Sasha scrubbed at her burning face as if it would rid her of the memory. Hot, angry tears rolled down her face, and she tried to regain her composure, but there she was in this dumb, makebelieve frog world crying over the fact she repulses her, apparently, ex-best friend. It was only a matter of time before Anne realized why Sasha had Anne breakup with her boyfriends for her. Sasha had always given the excuse of boredom or maturity, dumb excuses stolen from sitcom plots and romantic movies. 

The worst part was this was all her entire fault. And she knew it too, and she couldn’t admit it. Not out loud. There were a lot of things Sasha just couldn’t bring herself to admit out loud. 

She wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her chest. Sasha knew things. How to work people, make them adore you, keep them in awe of you. Knowing things and using what she knew was like her whole thing. But she didn’t know this, because she didn’t know what to do when the lines between friendship and maybe sort of wanting to hold hands like not as friends got blurred. She didn’t even know when it happened. 

All the stolen glances and excuses to take more of her time, be near her holding her hand. She had been selfish and reckless. Taking more than she should have. She had no claim over Anne. She pushed down the rising panic.

Sasha stood up and scrubbed at her eyes. 

“I’m going to fix this.” She spoke into nothingness. 

She had let her mask slip, fine, who could blame her? But it would never happen again. The next time she saw Anne, she wouldn’t slip. 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll update when more episodes come out bc i don't want to get ahead of myself or maybe this'll stay a one shot idk we'll see! thank you so much for reading, I hope you guys liked it. this is my first story on here. i love an emotionally repressed character!


End file.
